Shattered Memories
by TS-878
Summary: When Robin wakes up in field Chrom isn't the one standing over-top of him someone else is. How will this affect Chrom and Robin's friendship? More importantly how will it affect the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. This is a work of fanfiction.**

**A/N This is the first fan-fiction that I have ever written so any advice would be appreciated. The reason that I decide to write this is I have read so many stories on this site so I thought that it would be nice to give back to the community. The fic that inspired me to write this is "Invisible Ties" by Metallover.  
I made some revisions to this chapter with the help of Emmeebee.**

**Chapter 1**

_Footsteps echoed as two men rushed through a corridor. The man on the left, who appeared to be in his late thirties, was wearing a heavy black coat that looked as if its seams were going to come undone at any moment. He was wearing a hood which covered most of his face, but the part of his face you could see had signs of an early beard. The man on the right, the younger of the two, had a slight limp as he ran, but could still easily keep up with his smaller counterpart. He had short blue hair which was starting to get grey strands in it. When the two men reached a huge set of doors the smaller one in the hood stopped in his track. He appeared to be debating whether he should continue past those doors._

"_Chrom I don't know if I can do this," The hooded man said, "I mean, what if it happens again… what if I…"._

_The blue haired man, Chrom, didn't let him finish what he was saying before interrupting him, "It won't, you're the strongest man I know. You'll be able to resist him this time."_

"_But... what if I can't… what if I fail… what if someone dies again?" Tears formed in the older man's eyes._

_Chrom seemed to think on what he said, "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it."_

"_You know you're wrong…" Robin sank to the ground._

_Chrom seemed to get upset by that comment. "Stay if you want! But it would be a lot easier with you by my side." With that, he pushed open one of the doors and ran inside._

"_You can be so foolish sometimes Chrom." Robin whispered while hitting the ground, "Now we're both going to die."_

_Once he was inside, Chrom stood across from a lanky, dark skinned man performing some sort of ritual. Wasting no time Chrom darted forward slashing upwards at the sorcerer. Jumping backwards the darker skinned man dodged his blade by a couple of centimeters. Once his feet hit the ground a dark purple ball formed in his hand. He shot it off at the younger man, and wasn't surprised when it got intercepted by a lightning bolt coming from his blind spot._

_The sorcerer grinned. "I was wondering when you'd enter the battle, son."_

_The hooded man flinched upon hearing the older man call him son, "I never have, nor will I ever be a son of yours, Validar" He seethed making the older man grin even more._

_Chrom and Robin looked at each other briefly before Robin shot-off another bolt of lightning, and Chrom charged Validar. The evil sorcerer deflected Chrom's attack with a small dagger, and diffused Robin's spell with a well-timed thunder spell of his own._

"_Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" Validar questioned._

_Ignoring his comment Robin aimed a couple of thunder spells at the ground in front of Validar causing the area to fill up with smoke._

_Without even moving from his spot Validar said, "I thought I trained you better than that, boy" putting emphasis on the word 'boy'._

_Robin just grinned. Out of the smoke Chrom ran out, jabbing at Validar. Validar didn't see him until the last second and was rewarded with a deep gash on his shoulder for his carelessness._

"_Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" Validar yelled at the two men._

_Noticing his injury Robin looked at Chrom said, "He's injured, now is our chance to finish this."_

_Pulling out a sword from the scabbard on his hip Robin charged at Validar hoping to overwhelm him now that he only had one arm to fight with. Robin's sword was rather simple, it was a katana with a red and black tsuka and, an elaborate, circular guard. However, the part that stood out the most was the base of the blade, where the symbol for fire was engraved. Although it was a simple blade it had probably cost its owner a fortune. Robin reached Validar right as Chrom was directing a downward swing at the sorcerer. Robin and Chrom's fighting complimented each other perfectly: it was proof of how many battles they had fought together, but Validar still proved to be a stronger opponent than they anticipated._

_The dance between the three of them continued for a little while, no one gaining the upper hand. That was until Validar slipped up and missed his chance to parry Chrom's blow resulting in a shallow gash across the sorcerer's chest. Seeing an opportunity Robin took a step back and reached out his arm. He flipped through the pages until he came across the page he was looking for. Reading the incarnation carefully he could feel the electricity jumping between his fingers. As he got closer to the end of his incantation you could visibly see the electricity forming in his hand._

"_Mjölnir!" Robin yelled as the spell left his hand. The power of the spell sent him recoiling backwards. After all the smoke settled, he and Chrom could see it, Validar, the enemy who they had been fighting for years, dying on the ground. Even though Robin could see Validar dying he knew something wasn't right: it couldn't be, it was too easy._

_Falling onto his knees Validar used his dying breaths to curse them saying, "This isn't over… Damn you BOTH!"_

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chrom walking towards him. Turning to his lifelong friend he sent an exhausted smile towards him. 'I wonder what's next for us?' Robin thought. They had been chasing Validar for the past seven years, and before that there was the war in Valm. Robin couldn't remember the last time that the two of them took a break._

"_We did it, we defeated Validar… Changed our destiny. I never could've__" Before he could finish what he was saying. Robin pushed him to the side._

_Looking over at Validar's body Chrom saw that he wasn't dead, but had just launched a spell at Robin. No, not at Robin, the spell was directed at him, but Robin pushed him to the side, saving his life. Everything seemed to go super slow in those few seconds as that ball of darkness flew towards Robin. Not being able to move out of the way in time Robin braced himself as the ball of dark energy hit him in the chest knocking him off his feet. Chrom rushed over to Robin as fast as he could not even looking back to see if Validar had finally died. _

"_Are you alright?" Chrom lifted Robin's head. "That's the end of him, Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. Finally."_

_Robin's hood had fallen off some point during the fight. Chrom looked at Robin who appeared to be in pain; he was grabbing his head as if he was having a major headache._

"… _What's wrong?" Chrom asked. "Hey hang on..." Chrom was never able to finish that sentence due to the mid-sized dagger protruding from his gut._

"_This isn't your fault…. Promise me… promise me that you'll escape from this place… Please go."_

_But Robin didn't run, he stood up and pulled the dagger from his past friend's corpse. Seemingly struggling with himself, Robin turned the dagger around and buried it into his chest. Falling to his knees he didn't worry about the future or think of all the times that he failed. He only thought about happier days, and how it was finally over; he and Chrom could finally rest._

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke up was how bad his head hurt. The next was that he wasn't in his bed, and he wasn't alone either. He could hear at least two other people nearby, and they were making WAY too much noise. Slowly opening his eyes Robin noticed one other thing the sun was way too bright. Quickly closing his eyes, he decided to focus on what the people were saying instead. He couldn't make out much with his head pounding, but he could hear them talk about someone being injured. If someone was injured, what was he doing lying here? Slowly, so that he didn't let in too much light, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was an older man standing above him with a questioning look on his face.

* * *

"What are you doing sleeping in this field?" the older man asked, "Don't you realize that bandits roam this road?"

"Uh… I'm still trying to figure out the answer to that question myself." Robin sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"You mean to tell me that you do not even know where you are?" asked a different voice from somewhere behind him.

"Honestly, I can't remember anything prior to waking up in this field."

Offering Robin his hand the older man said, "At least you must remember your name?"

Gratefully grabbing the man's hand Robin stood to his feet. "My name is… Uh…"

"So, you don't even remember your name? How odd," said a voice that Robin found out belonged to a woman.

Robin stood there under the scrutinizing gaze of the woman for what felt like an eternity before the older man decide to step in. "It is going to be getting dark before too long. We should take him to the next town and sort this out there."

Robin was shocked when he heard this. "Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course, but with all the bandits that have been roaming the country as of late, it would not be wise to venture off by yourself," the woman stated still unsure of what she thought of Robin.

Robin hung his head in defeat, "Okay which way?"

* * *

"Then its settled. We will continue heading south to the nearest town." The woman turned away from Robin so that they could head out.

Now that Robin had gotten a good look at the woman, he could tell that she couldn't be older than eighteen. She had long black hair and a thin white piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead. Around her waist hung a long, curved sword that wasn't cheap, if the looks were any indicator. She didn't have much armor just enough to protect her arms and her stomach. Robin also noticed that she kept her left hand resting on her swords the entire time. The man had shoulder length grey hair in a ponytail, and a scar across his left cheek. He had slightly more armor than the woman and had two swords instead of one. The man was probably in his late forties, but moved as if he was in his twenties. Robin was walking next to the older man while the woman walked ahead a bit.

Turning to look at the man Robin asked, "What if I don't remember anything by the time, we reach town? Will I become your prisoner?"

"It isn't up to me what happens next, but you won't become our prisoner." The grey-haired man said, "I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself. My name is Oshi'do and my companion is Say'ri."

"My name is Robin…. I just remembered that, how odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Before they could continue talking Say'ri came running down from the hill. "Oshi'do come quick; the town is under attack by bandits."

Turning to Robin Oshi'do said, "Stay put, we will return after the town is no longer under siege," before rushing up the hill.

* * *

Inside the town Say'ri and Oshi'do could be found crouched behind some barrels surveying the landscape.

"I counted five bandits. All of them appear to have battle axes and minimal armor. If we go about this correctly, we should be able to take out all of them with no trouble." Oshi'do said

"Alright what's your plan?"

Before he could outline his plan, he heard a high-pitched scream. Looking over top of the barrel he could see a girl, who couldn't be older than sixteen, trying to escape from a bandit who had her by the arm. She was wearing a yellow dress, and was trying to beat the bandit with some sort of staff. Oshi'do turned to where Say'ri was crouching only to find that she had already ran off.

"That girl will be the death of me." Oshi'do unsheathed his sword, and ran towards the nearest bandit.

Say'ri didn't exactly have a plan, but when she saw that bandit hurting the helpless girl, she knew that she needed to do something. Unsheathing her sword as she ran, she saw Oshi'do quickly take down two bandits that were attempting to chase her. More bandits were walking out of the nearby buildings probably due to the increased noise. She reached the girl, who was still struggling against the bandit. Coming up from behind the bandit she shoved her sword through his chest. She pulled out her sword and his body fell with a wet thump. Say'ri was so focused on the girl that she failed to notice the bandit behind her until she heard Oshi'do scream her name. Turning around she saw an axe about to come down on her. Unable to raise her guard in time she just braced for impact, but it never came; instead the bandit was hit by a bolt of lightning coming from somewhere to her left. Looking to her left she saw Robin standing there with a book in his right hand.

Robin was glad that he had hit his mark. If he had missed, he could have hit Say'ri or worse, the girl who was standing next to her. Rushing down to where Say'ri, and now Oshi'do was: Robin stopped to examine the situation they were in. There was a total of seven bandit still alive. To the east of Robin were two bandits pillaging through the market stands and straight ahead of him was a church where three more resided. The last two were scattered between the market and the church.

Turning to Oshi'do he said, "There are three of us and seven of them. Our best plan of action would be to separate into two groups. You and Say'ri will head to the church and distract them while I go through the market and flank the ones at the church."

Oshi'do thought about it for a moment. "That's as sound of a plan as any."

Following Robin's orders Say'ri and Oshi'do left for the church. Robin approached the two bandits at the market neither of them noticing him. The first one he killed with a thunder to the chest, but he couldn't cast another spell before the other one was up close swinging at him. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a small dagger. Robin ducked under the first swing and slashed the underside of the bandit's arm. The bandit dropped his axe and grabbed the cut on reflex. Seeing an opening Robin stabbed his dagger into the bandit's stomach and got rewarded with a headbutt. Reeling back from the pain of a broken nose Robin slipped on the axe dropped by the first bandit and fell. Pulling the dagger from his own gut the bandit walked over to Robin who was lying on the ground with a face covered in blood.

"You shoulda never tried to stop us boy," the bandit said as he reached down to pick up the axe. Bringing the axe above his head, the bandit prepared to swing down and hit Robin right in the chest with his axe. Acting purely on instinct Robin kick the bandit's feet off from under him and stood up. Pulling out his tome he caught the bandit's body ablaze. Robin picked up his dagger as he walked towards the back of the church.

* * *

Say'ri and Oshi'do were having a much easier time of dispatching their enemies than Robin. That was until the bandit's leader showed up. He was a tall man at least a head taller than Oshi'do, his body was covered in scars and he was missing several teeth. He had two axes one in each hand, and was swinging them around like a madman, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was the amount of power he put into each swing. Oshi'do might be able to guard against one of the axes but not both, and Say'ri didn't even stand a chance at guarding against one of them.

At first Oshi'do was completely on the defensive dodging most of the bigger guys strikes, and parrying anything that he couldn't dodge. Say'ri tried to attack him from his blind spot, but regretted it once the backside of his axe hit her, breaking one of her ribs. She tried to regroup with Oshi'do, but the bandit leader was adamant that they didn't join back up. Rushing them the bandit seemed to lose his footing and fall backwards. Oshi'do took this opportunity to take a swing at the bandit leaders' shoulder: He slashed a pretty deep cut into the base of the bandit's shoulder. By this point the bandit leader was back up to his feet and the cut on his shoulder didn't seem to bother him at all. Deciding that the best course of action would be to try and knock him off his feet again. Oshi'do started swinging at the bandit, abandoning any form of skill or precision for strength and speed. His plan didn't work, if anything it only fueled the leader's anger. The bandit swung in a wide arc hitting Oshi'do in the chest and sending him flying backwards. The bandit turned toward Say'ri, but before he could do anything Robin grabbed one of Oshi'do's discarded swords and shoved it hilt deep into the bandit. Pulling the sword back out, the bandit fell.

Offering Oshi'do a hand Robin let out a sigh and said, "I think that's the last of them."

"I believe so, although that fight does raise some more questions about your identity."

"I know, where did I learn to fight?" Robin replied. "But it's not that simple… It all just sort of happened."

"You must have trained from a young age for it to be that ingrained into your memory. The other question is how many others have you killed, and was it always for the right reason?"

Before they could continue talking about the issue the girl in the yellow dress came running over "Are you two alright?"

"We are fine miss; I am just glad that you..." Oshi'do began to say before he was interrupted.

"Speak for yourself, I think I might have broken my nose," Robin whined

Walking over to Robin the girl grabbed him by his chin so that she could examine his nose. She reached for his nose, but he swatted her hand away before she could grab it.

Robin took a few steps back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to realign your nose so that I can heal it properly. Unless you want to walk around with a crooked nose for the rest of your life…" She grabbed him by his chin again.

Robin complied with a sigh. Grabbing his nose, a bit harder than she probably should've, she twisted until it was realigned. Bringing her staff up to his face she healed his nose.

She grinned. "Good as new."

Robin grabbed his nose and grumbled something about medics being too rough.

Before she could attack him for complaining about her work, a man in full armor rode in on a horse.

"Are you all right milady? Those bandits didn't injure you, did they?" the man said.

The man was wearing blue armor that was in pristine condition. He appeared to stand a couple inches taller than Oshi'do , but Robin couldn't tell for sure because he was still on his horse. The man had neatly trimmed brown hair, and had a lance in his right hand.

"I'm fine Fredrick. Although if it weren't for these three, I might not have been. A bandit had me by the arm, but then she jumped in and slashed him to bits."

The newly named Fredrick looked around for a moment before saying, "I only count two individuals… and neither of them are female."

"Oh yeah..." The girl turned around only to find Robin and Oshi'do, "But… she was just here… Oh no, please don't tell me that she died protecting me…."

Robin broke out laughing before pointing over to an area where Say'ri was talking to some of the villagers.

"Very funny," the girl said while glaring at Robin.

Say'ri limped over to where they were, "We should probably start heading out. There are still a few more hours until nightfall, and we can camp out tonight.

"I never got to thank you for saving me," the girl said before hugging Say'ri, which would've been fine except Say'ri had injured her ribs during the last fight.

Fredrick chose that moment to step in, pulling the girl off Say'ri. "I don't believe hugging her is the best idea right now milady."

"And why's that?" the girl, who was obviously annoyed with Fredrick, said.

Fredrick ignored her glare. "Because she appears to have injured her side during the battle, and you hugging her is doing more harm than good."

The girl looked over at Say'ri before coming to the same conclusion. Walking over to Say'ri she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were injured? At least let me heal you before you leave, as a thank you."

Say'ri didn't look too thrilled about wasting any more time, but she knew that arguing with this girl would be more time consuming than just letting the her heal her: that and her ribs were killing her.

"I would greatly appreciate that," Say'ri replied in the kindest voice she had.

"Okay, first I need you to lay on your back" the girl said excitedly.

After clearing a spot on the ground Say'ri lay down. The girl felt around a bit before determining that it was her ribs that were injured. Picking up her staff she hovered it above Say'ri's ribs. After concentrating for a moment her hand started glowing green and she healed Say'ri.

The girl stood back up. "Luckily you only fractured it because if you broke it then it would have been a much longer process."

"Thank you for your help, but we really must be going," Say'ri said

* * *

As the three of them were walking out of town they heard someone yell for them to wait. Turning around Robin saw a blue haired man running up to them. The man was about the same height as Robin maybe an inch or two taller. He had blood in his hair, and all over his clothes. On his left shoulder he had a small piece of armor and he appeared to be wearing a bit of chainmail under his clothing.

"I'm so glad that I found you guys," he said. "I almost wasn't able to thank you for saving my sister."

"Think nothing of it, Chrom," Robin replied, the words leaving his mouth before his brain had even thought it over.

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually… I… it's strange… your name, it just… came to me," Robin said, seeming confused about the entire thing.

"Hmm… How curious. Tell me: what's your name? What brings you here?"

"His name is Robin: we found him passed out in a field not too far from here. He claims to have lost all of his memories," Oshi'do replied for Robin.

"Is this true?" Chrom asked Robin.

"Yes…" Robin lowered his head.

"Where were you guys heading before that?"

This time Say'ri answered, "We were heading to the capital to try and speak with the Exalt about an important matter."

"Then I assume you two also know who I am?"

"Of course," Say'ri replied.

"Then why don't you accompany us? We were already heading to the capital when we saw the town ablaze."

Fredrick chose that moment to join the conversation. "Milord, if I could have a word with you in private."

"I'll let you three talk it over," Chrom said to them before turning and walking away with Fredrick.

When they were a good distance away, Fredrick turned to Chrom. "I don't think it's wise to allow them to accompany us to the capital milord."

"And why is that, Fredrick?"

"Because they are three foreigners one of which has a Pelgian accent and claims to be an amnesiac."

"You think they're spies?"

"That or assassins."

"Well that only means that we definitely need them to travel with us," Chrom said to a confused looking Fredrick. "The best place to keep them would be close to us so that we can keep an eye on them."

Fredrick seemed to understand, so together they walked back over to the strangers.

"Fredrick was just telling me that the villagers offered to throw us a feast as a thank you for saving them from the bandits, but I told them that we should probably start heading to the capital as soon as we can," Chrom said. "So, are you three going to join us? If you arrive with us, I can get you a meeting with the exalt as soon as we arrive."

"I believe it would be in both of our best interests to travel as a group," Say'ri said.

"Good, I guess proper introductions are in order: my name is Chrom, but I guess you already knew that. The man to my left is Fredrick, and the girl that you saved earlier is my sister: her name is Lissa."

"My name is Say'ri and my companions' names are Oshi'do, and Robin," she replied

And with that they left the city.

**A/N Thanks for reading my fic, as you can probably tell I am badly in need of a beta reader so if you're interested go ahead and PM me. You also probably noticed that it needs a new title so if you've got any ideas I am up for suggestions.**

**Please Review so that I know the areas that I need improvement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. This is a work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: What do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters? It doesn't matter to me so it's completely up to you guys.**

**Chapter 2**

Once it started turning to dusk, they decided to set up camp. At first Chrom only had him and Fredrick working, but after Say'ri kept insisting that they could help to Chrom decided to allow them to assist in setting up the camp. Fredrick was working on the fire; it was the most excited he had been since they left Ylisse. Say'ri and Robin were retrieving water for the group, and Oshi'do and Chrom were hunting for dinner. It might have seemed foolish for Chrom to go into the woods alone with someone that could be an assassin, but it was the smartest move that Chrom could've made. He needed Fredrick protecting Lissa, and from what he heard of the last battle Robin and Oshi'do were the two strongest fighters: so, he didn't want them going of together either. Chrom's plan might not have been the soundest, but it was the best he could come up with in a short amount of time. Chrom badly wanted to trust these strangers, but with Ylisse on the verge of war and Lissa life at stake he couldn't take any chances.

* * *

Robin felt like they had been searching for a water source for a couple of hours, but, it had only been a half hour. Robin had been following behind Say'ri since he had no experience searching for water himself, or at least none that he could remember. He had been thinking about his memories, or lack of memories ever since they left the city. Mostly he was pondering on where he learned how to fight, and on how he knew Chrom. He had spent too much time pondering on this for today. So instead he decided to try and start a conversation with the swordswoman.

Walking up from behind her Robin said, "So, uh… Say'ri I was talking with Oshi'do and he told me that you're the one who decided to stop and help me when you two found me in that field."

"Yes, this is true. Why are you asking?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to thank you; you know for saving my life" Robin answered.

"Think nothing of it, you saved my life during the last battle so I believe that makes us even." Say'ri replied.

"But I do have one question for you. Why did you help me?" Robin questioned. Seeing her confused expression, he decided to elaborate, "You and Oshi'do are clearly here for an important purpose. What if I was a bandit, or an assassin?"

"Originally are plan was to just leave you there for those exact reasons, but when we turned to walk away you started screaming. At first, ( thought you were injured, but now I'm thinking that you were terrified of whatever you were dreaming of." The swordswoman replied.

Robin scratched the back of his head for a moment before replying, "I apologize for any trouble I caused you."

"On the contrary, I don't believe that we would have won that last battle without you. Between your magic and tactics, you made a good ally." Say'ri said, "We need to focus on finding a water source and getting back to camp before it gets to dark. We can continue this conversation later."

With that they continued searching until they found a river. Filling up the waterskins they were sent with they proceeded back to camp.

* * *

Chrom and Oshi'do were walking through the woods with Oshi'do leading. Chrom had experience with hunting, but his experience was nothing compared to Oshi'do. After they had left the town, Chrom learned that Oshi'do had served in the latest war in Valm, but that was twenty-some years ago.

Deciding to try and start a conversation Chrom said, "When we first met you told us that Robin was an amnesiac. What all do you know about him? Other than his name of course."

Turning to face Chrom he replied, "Not much, we found him in field a little south of the town where we met. He claims to have no memories, and didn't even remember his name for a while. One thing is for certain, he wasn't an ordinary citizen before he lost his memories."

Chrom absorbed this information before asking, "Is there any evidence pointing towards him losing his memories? What do you think he did before 'losing his memories'?"

"He didn't appear to have any head injuries, or any injuries at all. It's possible that he's just a very good actor, but the glint in his eyes and the curios look on his face reminds me of a child seeing something for the first time." Oshi'do replied, "I believe that he was either a soldier or a mercenary. From what I've seen I didn't recognize his fighting style, but he defiantly has a style, and he's been practicing it for a very long time."

Chrom thought about this for a moment before saying, "Hmmm…. I'll have Fredrick look over Ylisse's troop roster and check if any soldiers have gone missing that match his description once we get to the palace."

Oshi'do walked ahead a bit before crouching down, "Bear tracks, and their fresh by the looks of it."

* * *

Say'ri and Robin had arrived significantly earlier than the other two, and they were currently sitting by the fire. Lissa was sitting next to Say'ri asking her questions and praising her on her combat skills. Fredrick was across from them tending to the fire making sure that it didn't fade before Chrom and Oshi'do returned with dinner, and Robin was sitting on the left side of the fire. He was staring into the fire debating what was next after they reached the capital. '_If no one knows me there then I'll have to go onto the next town, but that means saying goodbye to Say'ri and Oshi'do. Maybe I could continue traveling with them, but if I do that, I'll probably never regain my lost memories.'. _While he was debating this in his head Chrom and Oshi'do came walking out of the woods they both had tiny scratches on their arms and face, but that wasn't the weird part. The strange part was they were carrying a bear not just a bear cub, a full-grown bear. It probably weighed about three hundred pounds.

Noticing Robin staring at them, Chrom yelled, "A little help would be nice" Chrom wasn't in the best mood right now. Between the having kill the bear, which was a difficult task, and having to carry it back to camp he was have a blast.

Robin immediately got up along with Fredrick to help them finish carrying the bear. After they sat the bear down Fredrick immediately got to work preparing the bear to be cooked.

Robin looked astounded, "Is it normal for people to kill and eat a bear?" he questioned, "Maybe it's my lack of memories, but this seems weird."

"Not exactly, but it was the first animal we came across." Chrom replied.

"Bear AGAIN? I'm starting to think you're hunting for bears not just 'coming across' them." Lissa replied, "We should be eating REAL food, like tender pot roast or juicy chicken. NOT tough old bear meat."

Without even stopping Fredrick replied, "Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those that we do not enjoy."

"Can't you just agree with me for once Fredrick?" She questioned, "No matter what we're arguing about you need to reply with some advice that only monks believe."

"I'm apologize milady" Fredrick replied.

"Fredrick is right Lissa, hardship builds character." Chrom said.

"Thank you, milord, your words are to kind." Fredrick replied looking at Chrom.

"Well I think I've built QUIET enough character today!" Lissa replied before storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Robin faintly could hear a battle going on around him, but right now all he could focus on was the person who had been skewered by his sword. Robin could feel the person's blood on his hands, that warm-thick sticky liquid, and he could also feel the warm tears as the fell from his eyes. He couldn't tell who was impaled by his sword all he could see was their silhouette. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm, they tried to pull him away, but Robin didn't want to leave the dying body. The man was starting to franticly tell him something, but Robin couldn't make out what he was saying. Looking down once more at the dead body Robin could almost see their face, just a bit longer and then he would know who was their dying on the ground._

Robin woke up to Oshi'do shaking his shoulder, "You were screaming in your sleep again." Oshi'do told him.

"I apologize if I woke you." Robin replied.

"What was the dream about?" Oshi'do questioned, "I've seen many soldiers come home after a war, and suffer from nightmares."

"It seemed more like a memory than a dream. It was really fuzzy and I can't remember many details, but I distinctly remember the feeling of blood running down my hands." Robin replied.

"This is good, it means that your memories aren't gone forever. You might be able to regain them." Oshi'do replied, but this didn't cheer Robin up if anything it made him more upset.

"What if I do regain my memories, who… what do you think I was?" Robin questioned, "Like you said earlier I've killed before, and this 'dream' just confirms it. What if I'm a monster? Who has no regards to human life?"

"I don't believe that you're a monster, I believe that your past-self had a very rough life. I also believe that you've killed more people than either of us could imagine, but I don't believe that you were a monster." Oshi'do replied.

"How can you be sure?" Robin questioned.

"Because IF you regain your memories you will still be yourself, and I can't foresee you, past; present; or future, having no regard for human life. Regaining your memories won't change who you are." Oshi'do answered.

Before they could continue talking the ground started violently shaking causing Robin to lose his balance. Robin looked to the sky only to see what appeared to be a giant eye appear.

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier_

"Chrom…. CHROM." Chrom could faintly here someone calling his name, but he wasn't fully awake yet and he wanted it to stay that way.

He could hear footsteps walking towards him, and then could feel someone lightly shaking his shoulder, "Chrom, wake up." The voice said.

Slowly Chrom opened his eyes to see Lissa crouched down beside him. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he asked, "What is it Lissa?"

"I can't get back to sleep. Can we go on a walk?" Lissa asked him.

"Go for a walk? What time is it even?" Chrom groggily said.

"I don't know, but we could walk through the forest." She replied, "You know most big brother would be more than happy to take their sister on a walk."

Standing up and grabbing his sword from the ground he said, "Okay, lead the way."

They had been walking for a little while with no destination in mind neither one talking, they were just enjoying the early morning scenery. Chrom always thought that the air seemed clearer in the early hours of the morning. Everything had a shine to it as well, likely due to the dew, he always enjoyed the sound of birds they were always livelier in the mornings. Wait a moment, the birds weren't making any noise today. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any birds or squirrels either, something was off.

Looking into the distance Chrom could see the trees falling, turning to Lissa he told her, "Lissa, run".

Turning to face Chrom, confused she questioned, "Huh?".

" I mean it, GO!" He replied.

Turning around they began running back towards the camp. Chrom was significantly faster than Lissa, but he made sure that he stayed near her.

Turning right Chrom yelled back to Lissa, "Hey, this way!".

After running for a couple of minutes they came across a clearing that was far enough from the disaster to be safe. Lissa wasn't used to running that fast for that long, and therefore was out of breath. She had her hands on her knees and was crouched over trying to breath in enough oxygen to fill her lungs. Looking up she saw what appeared to be thousands of stars combing to form a giant ball in the sky.

"Chrom, what IS that?" She questioned pointing at the giant ball.

Just then as if her pointing caused it to happen, the ball exploded causing a circle to appear in the sky. Inside the circle was what appeared to be a giant eye. Out of the pupil to dark forms fell; hitting the ground, the two ungodly creatures let out a shriek.

Pulling out his sword Chrom said, "Lissa, you better stand back."

Obey Chrom's orders, she nodded her head and took a few steps back. The humanoid creatures had unhealthy-grey skin and red eyes. They were wearing light leather armor, not a full set just pieces, and they both had an axe in their right hands which they seemed to be able lift with ease. Chrom couldn't tell for sure, but he thought one of their mouths were sewn shut. Limping a few steps forward, the first of the two creatures charged him with speed that didn't seem possible for it in its decaying state. Waiting until the last second, Chrom slashed the creature's stomach in a way that was sure to kill it. Except it didn't, slowly the creature turned its head around to face him. Surprised by the fact that it was still standing Chrom almost didn't bring up his sword in time to protect himself from the creature's powerful swing. Pushing with all his strength, Chrom knocked the creature off balance causing it to fall to the ground. Seeing an opportunity Chrom jumped up and stabbed his sword into the creature's chest. This seemed to kill the creature, or at least it caused the creature to turn into a pile ash.

That fight was more difficult than it should've been. The creature lacked any form or skill, but it possessed unhuman strength and speed. Looking over to where Lissa was standing Chrom was surprised to see the second creature limping towards her with an axe in hand. Chrom started running before he had even fully comprehended what was happening. At this rate the creature was going to reach Lissa before him. He couldn't let that happen, if the creature reached her it would kill her, and Chrom couldn't let his sister die. The creature lifted its axe above its head preparing to strike Lissa down. All Lissa could do was hold her staff up as some sort of weak guard. The creature decided it was time to end this encounter, and swung its axe in a downward swing. Expecting the axe to hit her Lissa closed her eyes and looked away, but the axe never hit her. Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised to see someone standing between her and the monster's axe. The person had their sword held in a matter that they were guarding against the monster, but also facing Lissa. Surprised by what just happened Chrom froze.

Turning to face Chrom the stranger exclaimed, "Help!".

"Right." Chrom said before flanking the creature.

Hearing Chrom charging from its right, the creature moved its axe to guard against Chrom, but in moving its axe it released the stranger from underneath the axe. Both Chrom and the mysterious stranger slashed the creature, one slashed from the right and the other slashed from the left killing the creature.

Circling around the stranger, "Quiet an entrance… What's your name?" Chrom asked.

The mysterious stranger replied, "You may call me Marth." Before running into the woods.

* * *

The earthquake had caused Say'ri and Fredrick to wake up. The four of them grouped up to talk about their next steps.

"We need to head for the capital immediately. If the capital got affected by this earthquake then the results could be devastating." Fredrick said preparing to get on his horse.

"I believe the earthquake is the least of our problems, look." Say'ri said pointing at a group of those grey skinned monsters that Chrom fought earlier.

"What are those, are they humans?" Oshi'do questioned.

Looking at one that was missing half of its face Fredrick said, "I don't believe so, they seem to be the dead that were somehow risen."

"How is that even possible? Is there even a spell capable of that?" Say'ri asked.

Everyone looked at Robin, "I've never studied anything nearly this dark… At least nothing I can remember. I have no clue what's possible when it comes to dark magic." He explained.

Fredrick still didn't seem to believe him, "If it wasn't you then how do you explain that?" Fredrick asked pointing to Robin's hand where a purple mark began to glow.

Looking down at his hand Robin was surprised, the meaning of the symbol was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember what it meant exactly. "…. I don't know… This is the first time I've ever seen it." He replied to Fredrick.

"It couldn't have been him; he was with me before the earthquake hit." Oshi'do told Fredrick which seemed to calm Fredrick down for the time being.

"Has anyone seen Chrom or Lissa?" Say'ri questioned which caused Fredrick to go on alert again.

"If I had to guess, I'd say over near whatever that is." Robin said pointing towards the giant eyeball in the sky, "Chrom seems to be the type who runs into trouble a lot."

* * *

After the mysterious stranger, Marth, left, Chrom and Lissa found themselves surrounded by those creatures, there was probably close to fifty of them. So, Chrom grabbed Lissa by the hand and directed her to an old fort. After running inside they shut and barricaded the door to prevent any of those monsters from coming in.

Running over to a bookshelf near the back of the room Chrom began searching through the books, "Where is it?" he asked himself.

"What are you looking for?" Lissa asked while dodging a book that Chrom had thrown over his shoulder.

"In these old forts they had prepared a series of magical books. The purpose of these books was to alarm friendly troops that the fort had been taken over, but I plan to use it to show Fredrick our location." Chrom replied.

"What do these books look like?" She questioned.

"The looks are the same as any other book; it's the title that's different, its titled something stupid like 'How to Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight.'"

"Found it" Lissa exclaimed. Flipping the book around the book she began reading its summary, "It doesn't seem like a half bad book."

"Lissa focus we need to alert Fredrick." Chrom said annoyed by Lissa.

Taking the book from her, Chrom flipped to the middle where a page filled with weird symbols was. Touching the symbols in a certain order, Chrom activated the book. Sitting the book open on the ground, he took a few steps backwards before the book shot a blue light into the sky.

"Now we need to pray that Fredrick saw that." Chrom said sitting down.

"What if he didn't?" Lissa asked.

"Then we're dead" Chrom replied.

* * *

They had been walking through the forest for about fifteen minutes with Fredrick leading them. "At this rate we're never going to find them. We need to rethink our approach." Robin said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Fredrick asked.

"Not at this moment, but I'm sure that if we all put our minds together, we can come up with something." Robin replied trying to stay optimistic.

"Then we need to keep searching until…." But Fredrick was never able to finish his sentence because of the loud explosion of blue in the sky.

Without saying a word, Fredrick rode off towards the blue explosion leaving the rest of them to chase after him.

Arriving at the location where the explosion happened, Robin found Fredrick circling an abandoned fort looking for a way in.

Calling Fredrick over, Robin questioned him, "Why'd you run off back there? What's with that explosion?"

Looking annoyed by Robin's questions Fredrick replied, "During the last war, Ylisse made it mandatory for all forts to be equipped with a spell to alert friendly troops when a fort fell so that they didn't go inside thinking that it was a friendly area."

"So, you think that they found one of those spells?" Say'ri questioned.

"Yes, the only problem is getting into the fort to help them. The fort is surrounded by those creatures that we seen back it the forest." Fredrick stated.

A red headed woman choose that moment to ride onto the field. She was wearing armor like Fredrick's except she had no armor on her arms, and it was red. She had short red hair that matched her armor, and she couldn't have been older than twenty. On the back of her horse there was a man that appeared to have just come from a high-class dinner. He was wearing clothing that you would expect to see on a member of the royal family or a noble. His outfit consisted of a blue vest underneath of the vest he wore a long-sleeved white shirt. On his right shoulder he had a small piece of metal armor. His hair was longer than anyone else's other than Say'ri, and it was light blue like his vest. He had a quiver on his back and a bow in his left hand.

"Fredrick, where is captain Chrom? And what the hell are these creatures?" The woman yelled to Fredrick.

"Sully, we believe that they're stuck inside that fort. As for what these creatures are, I have no clue." Fredrick replied.

"We?" It was at that moment Sully noticed the others standing near Fredrick, "What the hell, did he recruit even more shepherds?"

"I'll explain that to you later, right now we need to focus on rescuing them from the fort." Fredrick answered.

"Fredrick, I've got a plan, but I'm going to need you two to go and distract these hell spawns." Robin said while pointing at the undead creatures. "Me and the archer are going to get into one of the forts towers and provide support. Say'ri and Oshi'do will enter the fort, group up with Chrom, and form a protective circle around Lissa."

"Archer! Archer! I'm not just an archer, I am myth and legend…. I am the Archest of Archers. I am Vir…." The archer began say before getting interrupted.

"Sorry, no time for this Ruffles." Sully said

"Virion! Err… My name is Virion!" The newly named Virion said.

"Well Virion, I need you up in that tower firing down upon these zombies." Robin said.

"Then I will do my very best not to miss for my lady's sake." The Archest of Archers said.

"Does everyone know their part?" Robin questioned. After receiving a nod from everyone he said, "Good, then let's get to work."

* * *

Sully and Fredrick were the first to leave, they held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Hitting the sword into their shields repeatedly they got the attention of the undead hoard; leading them into an empty field. Robin took this as an opportunity to begin phase two of his plans and led the rest of the group to the front of the fortress.

Fighting off the remaining stragglers Robin yelled, "Chrom, Lissa! Open the door."

Hearing the fighting outside and Robin yelling for them Chrom unbarricaded the door and opened it for them, "It took you guys long enough" Chrom said with a grin on his face.

Telling Chrom the plan Robin ran up to the nearest tower and began firing lightning bolts down upon the monsters. Seeing Robin fire into the crowd of decaying creatures Fredrick took it as a sign to turn back around and bring the enemies towards them.

By the time the hoard had reached the fort it was down to about twenty-five enemies due to Robin and Virion, along with the few that Fredrick and Sully picked off.

"Brace yourselves here they come" Chrom said as he saw the approaching hoard.

Sully and Fredrick split away from the hoard just before it reached the fortress deciding to turn around and flank them. These enemies were like nothing Say'ri had ever fought before, they were fast, strong, and took multiple lethal hits to kill. She didn't know where they came from, but wherever it was it couldn't be good. Chrom also wasn't having an easy time against these new opponents especial since his style of fighting deals a lot of slow heavy blows to the enemy. He still hadn't gotten injured other than a few scraps so that was a plus. Oshi'do was having the easiest time due to him wielding two swords instead of just one. He was also the fastest out of the three of them causing him to kill significantly more enemies than the other two.

Everything was going smooth until all the ash from the fallen enemies started forming together. It formed into a ten-foot creature that had an axe in one and a tomahawk in the other. The beast looked like the other creatures, other than the fact that it was bigger, and it had on heavy-leather armor. Seeing this new enemy Robin tried to hit it with a thunder spell, but the spell did nothing when it hit him, it didn't leave a burn mark, it didn't knock him off balance, and it didn't even cause the creature to look in Robin's direction; it did nothing.

Swinging its axe in a wide arc, killing several of the smaller creatures in the process, Chrom barely got out of the way in time. Oshi'do attempted to slash it with his swords, but due to its thick armor he ultimately failed. This continued for about fifteen minutes with everyone attempting to break through its defense before having to dodge its axe. Fredrick even rode up once trying to impale it with his spear, and almost got knocked off his horse in the process. Its head didn't seem to have any protection, but due to its massive size hitting its head was nearly impossible. They needed to find a way to knock it off its feet. Robin had already tried throwing a thunder spell at its feet, but the creature was too big to get knocked down by simple thunder.

They were all starting to get exhausted so Robing needed come up with a new strategy fast. What if trying to knock it down wasn't the answer, what if they knocked down the fort instead. If they could knock out the support beams then the entire place should fall, but that would require some way to keep the creature inside the fort while getting every else outside. It would require two people for this plan to be successful. One person to distract the monster and another to destroy the beams.

"Oshi'do" Robin yelled, "I've got an idea, but it would require you to keep the monster distracted for a couple of minutes… Alone."

"As long as I move quickly, I should be able to stay out of its range." Oshi'do replied.

Nodding to Oshi'do Robin yelled, "Chrom, I need you to get everyone out of here, and a safe distance away."

"What will you two be doing?" Chrom asked.

"We're going to collapse the fortress, but we can only do that once everyone is outside." Robin answered.

* * *

Chrom might not have liked the plan, but it was the best option they had. The creature wasn't stopping anytime soon and at this rate they were all dead. Following Robin's orders, Chrom got the attention of everyone and signaled for them to retreat outside. Now that Robin and Oshi'do were alone, they could begin.

Robin looked over to make sure Oshi'do had the creature distracted before beginning his plan. The way to room was set up, there were three main support and five minor supports. The minor supports he could destroy with a thunder spell, but the bigger supports he was going to need something much stronger to destroy those. Firing off his thunder spells, Robin destroyed the smaller supports.

"We need to trick it into hitting the supports." Robin yelled over to Oshi'do.

Hearing Robin Oshi'do positioned himself in front of the first support. The monster swung his axe down trying to squash Oshi'do, but he rolled out of the way in time and all the creature did was destroy the pillar. He did this a second time and once again was successful.

Before having the creature destroy the third and final pillar Oshi'do yelled to Robin, "Get out of here, there is no longer any need for both of us to be in here."

Seeing his logic Robin left the fort.

* * *

Say'ri had no clue what Robin plan was, but she knew something terrible was going to happen. Chrom had order them to be a 'safe distance' away from the fort. Everyone was watching the for praying that they succeeded in killing that beast. They all watched as the fort collapsed, likely killing anyone inside.

**A/N: There is the end of chapter two, don't forget to tell me if I need to make the chapter shorter or longer. Also tell me if you catch any errors that I missed. Please review so that I can learn how I'm supposed to improve my writing. I'm not happy with how this chapter ended so expect revisions in the future.**


End file.
